Atramentous
by Butterflyhater
Summary: Allen a demon turn into an Angel, has fallen saving the life of his charge. But the creator still hold Allen in favor. Now Allen is trying to turn back into a Angel before his demon side takes back over. there are (OC) in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man

Chapter 1: Fallen

The shinny green grass blew with the wind; as I sat an watch them. Everything was so beautiful here. Even after being here for 2 months, looking at this landscape took my breath away every time.

"Allen." Veronica call in her lovely sweet voice. She was my teacher , she wore a white flowing dress, her long shinny blond hair was down; blowing in the sweet scented wind. She was as beautiful if not more then this very landscape.

She then sat diagonal to me so she could sit as well as face me. Her present brought me more calm then I had before.

Reaching her hand out Veronica rube my reddish brown hair . Then she grab my hand; putting it on her chest she intertwined our fingers together. Then she stood up bring me up with her. "Bless it be my dear Allen; you have receive your first charge from The Creator. Congratulation." Her voice was sweet and a smile played on her lips.

Opening her wings, Veronica loose gold and white feather spread around us. Her wings were so beautiful and breath taking as always. Opening my own white wings that was spotted with a few red feather. We flew up threw the air, going back into our region in heaven.

I was once a very powerful demon, but save by The Creator I was forgiven by my bad deeds and turn into a angel, so I could now help the human race and not destroy it.

We arrive at the Angel region, I had to meet Michael to find out about my charge . Michael office was amazing; an held many secret. "Greeting Allen, it is so nice to see you once again." Michael voice was thick and carry the strong will of our Creator. " Your Charge is name Lenalee Lee." Michael said leading Veronica and I toward a fountain. Were I saw my charge in it water. She had short blue or green hair, she was Chinese and had had very strong will in her eyes. I would hate to see them break.

"Once her soul connect with yours you'll find everything you need to know about her and more." Michael said with a soft smile.

I was excited; this will be my first chance to show that I am really an Angel. "Oh an Allen, we would also like you to watch one her friends Kanda Yuu, he is something we cannot connect with, he is one of the darkness created by man kind, but he's been bless by The Creator." I understood Michael words. Looking at Veronica one last time before my mission; I smile at her.

Michael then put his hand on my chest an transported me to Earth; the human world.

Once on Earth I found my charge Lenalee Lee swiftly. Her soul automatically connect with me, just from my presents. I was now officially a Guardian Angel.

Lenalee was 17 years, and one of the few people bless by the Creator, and so wield a weapon that could defeat demons; called an innocents. Her weapons were in the form of boost and was mix with her blood; she was also a demon hunter.

My first charge was really interesting which excite me, her soul was also very pure so it would be a lot easier for me to guide her down the right path.

There were 2 boys with her, one was Kanda who soul linger in darkness, he was also cold and mean. The other boy had red hair and a eye patch; his guardian angel wore thick glass and read a book. I couldn't understand it but, didn't care since on duty guardian angels don't interact act unless they have to.

The 3 children were following a demon trial of a low level demon. They follow the trial swiftly and quietly. I follow my charge.

A grave feeling came over me, something bad was about to happen to my charge. My sense went wider. "Dodge." I whisper.

All of a sudden Lenalee dodge an on coming knife that was thrown at her. "It a trap." Kanda said pulling out a katana. They were surrounded by low level demons. My bad feeling grew.

The low level demons attack, and the demon hunter other wises know as the exorcist fought back. It was the demon that none of them saw that was dangerous. It level was a little a higher then the other demons. It attack my charge; I knew she wouldn't be quick enough to dodge, so I instantly threw my self at her.

"No!" I heard Lavi guardian said before I reach her.

Pain rip threw me like nothing I every felt as I push Lenalee out of the way. I notice that all the demons were burning up and disappearing. My Brightness had that affect on demons, only high level demons could with stand it. The other humans in my charge had there eyes cover.

I ran. The pain going threw me was now in specify area in my body; my left eye and my right arm. 5 minute later; I crash threw abandon church door. Falling to the ground I began to scream from the pain.

The pain was now not as strong as it was in the beginning. My left eye was bleeding, and my arm had turn black. I finger my now white hair with my bloody hands.

Tears floated my eyes as I realized that I had fallen. I was once a demon, then an angel, and now a fallen angel.

"Allen." Veronica appear in front of me, from the sight of me tears flowed from her eyes. "Allen, I have come to give you a message from Michael: … Now Allen I have understand that you have Fallen, but The Creator still favor you in his eye so he bless you with the eye to see all knowing, and a innocent in your arm. These gift will help slow down the process of becoming a demon once again, and so I advise you to hurry and find away to become an angel once again. Your charge and her friends will guide you down the path to returning to our side, so follow them. May the creator be with you." Tears flow down my eyes.

"Thank you Veronica for giving such a good news, I hope I will once again stand by your side as and angel." Veronica smile at my words before disappearing.

I was once again alone in the abandon church.

I hope you like this story,

And if you didn't like the font in the beginning please tell so I can stop using it.

Thank for reading J


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

Disclaimer: I DO OWN D. GRAY MAN

Chapter: New Friends

For the first time, I felt the coldness that the earth natural makes. I did not like it. I was hungry and felt beyond weak, but I kept moving in search for Lenalee and her group.

I had left the abandon church as soon as Veronica left me. I had never experience the harshness that Earth laid on her children.

I fell to my knees, and my head slam to the ground I was so tired. But this wasn't the time to self pity on oneself. If I died here I would turn into a demon, never being able to be bless by the Creator again.

But even so I couldn't stop my eyes from closing. My body curling up into a ball; taking what little body heat I had. The first snowflake fell on to my face as I drifted off.

I felt a warm hand touch my face, I try very hard to open my eye, but they wouldn't move. When I felt something warm touch my lips, then a warm liquid went down my throat my body seem to unfreezes.

"Is he alive Lenalee?" A male voice ask. My eyes open a little were I could see Lenalee and Lavi looking down at me. My head laid on Lenalee's lap.

"He's alive." Lenalee said with a relief smile.

"Che; we should have just left him." I heard another male's voice said; that must have belong to Kanda.

I open my mouth to respond butting nothing came out. "Do you want more soup?" Lenalee ask. All I could do was nod. More warm liquid went down my throat. When the bowl was pull away from my mouth. I close my eyes again knowing that I would be find.

I awoke on a uncomfortable cot; my left eye had been bandage so I could only see out of my right. Sitting up I look around at my surrounding, I was in a small closest of a room. That only had the cot I was laying and a painting on the wall.

I swung my legs off the cot, standing now I felt a little light head. I walk threw the curtain like door finding my self in a small room living that was bigger then the room bedroom.

"Your awake I'm so glad." Lenalee said. She, Lavi, Kanda, and a stranger was sitting on the floor, next to the short table. "I was worry you wouldn't make it." Lenalee said.

I smile weakly I was glad that they stay with me. And the smell of food on the table draw me in.

"Sit, sit food for everyone." The woman said making room for me beside her. An I sat, picking up a piece of food; I thought it look strange. "It good." the woman said nodding her head encouraging me to eat. I put the piece of food in my mouth, and a minute later all 40 pieces of that type of food was gone.

"You shouldn't eat to much you might get sick." Lenalee said but I continue to eat.

"Wow you can… hey leave some for me." Lavi said snatching something from my hand. I almost growl at him. Kanda look on in disgust.

"So, since we save you can you tell us your name?" Lenalee ask.

"Allen." I mumble swallowing the food n my mouth.

"Well I'm Lenalee, this is Lavi." She said pointing at Lavi. "And the mean looking one is Kanda." It felt weird for them since I already knew who they were. But I continue to listen.

"So why were you outside in the cold; man, and what with the fresh wound?" Lavi ask. I was silence I didn't know how to answers his question.

I look down at my hands letting go of my food. "You don't have to answer if you don't want." Lenalee said quickly. I smile softly at her. "Well since your ok I guess we can leave; Mrs. Tham says you can stay with her and her husband until you are better." Lenalee said standing up with the others.

"Wait! Can I travel you." I said knowing my voice was desperate.

Lenalee look at me like she didn't know how to answer, so she look at Lavi and Kanda. Kanda glare at me, while look at me with interest.

"I don't mine, your injuries aren't that bad." Lavi said.

"Che."

"Yes you can join us, but traveling with us could put you in danger since we are demon hunters." Lenalee said with a weak smile.

"I'm ok with that." I said not trying to sound to rush.

"Then let go, we have to reach the next check point before the storm came." Lavi said rushing out the door, as well as the other after they thank Mrs. Tham, I thank her as well before I follow the others.

They were far ahead of me, but Kanda had wait. I was going to said thank but Kanda spoke.

"If you slow us down Beansprout I'll kill you." My Mouth dropped.

"Well you won't have to worry about that you girlie pieces of crap." I said, this guy didn't just look mean he was mean.

Before he could respond I ran to catch up with the other. I wasn't going to like Kanda, but I knew I needed him to return to my angel state.

As soon as I caught up Lavi put his arms around my shoulder. "Well since were friends now you can carry my bag." Lavi said dropping a bag on me. My knees buckle and fell to the ground.

"Allen are you ok." Lenalee said with a worry expression, but then she glare at Lavi.

I smile, but then it went away when I spotted Kanda starring at me. He look down on me with miss trust and hate. I couldn't understand why the man hated me.

"Allen, here's a jacket." Lenalee said handing me a coat. At the same time I notice I was freezing. Snow carpeted the ground. While I wore white clothing that was cover with some blood and fabric like shoes. I put on the coat feeling a little better.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." She replied with a smile. She truly did have a pure soul.

"Well Allen, since were going to be traveling with each other for a while I guess we should learn a little about you. So what with your arm?" Lavi ask starring at in intensely.

I stare at it as well; it would be the first time I actually stare at the gift the Creator gave me. Looking back at Lavi I answer "It a innocence." everyone turn there heads towards me.

"You just became more interesting." Lavi said slapping me on my back, I didn't like that I became more interesting to him, either.

This was a little force, but I still hope you enjoy reading

Thank for reading J


	3. Chapter 3: Tim

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 3: Tim

* * *

My eyes close, I felt the cool breeze hit me in the face then below threw the trees that stood behind me. My feet seem to sink farther into the snow that carpeted the ground.

"Allen, come inside." Lenalee called. She stood on the edge of the cave.

We were on a mission that Lenalee brother Komui sent us on, he spoke to us threw a golem, which are know to be harmless demons, and can be made by man kind.

After a month of traveling with this lovely group I had not found any clues on becoming an angel again.

I toke a deep breath in before I went inside the cave. There was a demon in this cave hiding in 1 of the many underground tunnel and was making the ground sake.

"Let go." Lavi said taking one of the tunnels.

"Che." Kanda said going into another tunnel.

"Well Allen be careful and scream if your endanger." Lenalee said waving at me, then entering a tunnel.

I was now alone, and felt it. I guess ever since I join the group Lenalee always been with me; she was almost like a true mother. To bad I never had a mother to compare her to.

I walk inside my tunnel. It was as plain as I imagine, dirt walls and ground. I continue to walk farther into the dark tunnel. Since this demon was apparently a afraid of light we couldn't bring anything to light our way.

I was lucky though the gift the Creator gave me, glow a dim green light. I didn't know how bad it was to have but I didn't care. As a human now I didn't stand a chance in the dark. I scratch my head as I walked.

This would problem another boring mission, were I would watch the others destroy the demon, while I drunk some tea.

"Neah." I heard a voice said. Looking around I saw nothing. "Neah." Looking down I saw a purple mole with horns, looking up at me.

The creature look very familiar to me but I couldn't place it. "How do you know that name?" bending down to get a closer look at it.

"Master I once serve you under you house." the demon said lifting it self up to me.

Neah was my demon name, once I had turn to an angel it had change to Allen. "What brings you down here lord Noah." The little demon said. I frown, the demon that we were after must have been him. My left eye only gave me a light pain. "I'm in search of the demon who is shaking the ground." I stated, knowing it was unneeded.

"That is me then master." the mole said proudly. I do not remember very well how I was like as a demon, but I knew I wasn't nice.

But then it cross my mind how did this creature recognizes me. "You, how did you know who I was, I'm human now." I said

"Master you may smell human, feel human, but I am a digger I can since things deep with in." I was shock at the moles words, it only been a little while since I was turn human, so I should have nothing to do with being demon.

When a long hair samurai came out of know were and stab the mole demon in the back my eyes widen in shock. I was in even more shock when the demon started to grow. The tunnel were small so Kanda and I were soon crush against the wall.

When the ground began to break, I felt some bones in my body do so to. In less then 3 minutes the mole had broke threw the underground tunnel.

"BakaKanda, you just had to do something an idiot would do." I shouted after I fell off the mole back and onto the wet snow.

"Che, at least I wasn't the one talking to it." This idiot.

Kanda then lift himself up from the ground and ran at the mole. I stay on the ground there was no reason for me to get in the idiots way.

It was my arm that got me involved were I usually stay out. It was just another set back being human, but when my arm turn into a freaking sword, battle called.

In 10 seconds top I destroy the demon and then was force choke by Kanda glare.

"Allen. Kanda" Lenalee called coming towards us, something must have fell on her because she was cover in dirt. Lavi came up behind her.

When Lenalee got in front of us I notice something in her hand. When she open her hand a golden ball flew out, and straight at me. Crashing into me I was knock over.

Tim the golem I had as a demon. Great.

* * *

This chapter was just to get us threw time,

Thanks for reading.


End file.
